


Did It Hurt?

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Did what hurt?"Danny smiles. "When you fell from heaven."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "elysian" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

"Did it hurt?"

Steve is baffled at Danny's question. They're just watching TV together, and Steve, despite his tendency of running towards danger instead of away from it, actually didn't get injured recently.

"Did what hurt?"

Danny smiles. "When you fell from heaven."

Steve shakes his head at his boyfriend's terrible flirting. "That was  _really_  bad. And you know we're together now, right? You don't have to use pickup lines on me."

Danny shrugs. "It's good to keep the romance alive."

Steve chuckles and leans in to kiss Danny's upturned lips. Steve didn't fall from heaven. He's there right now.


End file.
